Spaniel and the Harpers
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: Daniel wants Spin to meet his friends The Harper's but mostly the boys. What kind of fun will happen between these five? Only one way to find out.


Unfortunately while Grydan becoming TNT they had lost Spaniel and the Harpers pt1 (which was the first part of chapter one) while moving their stories around to the new account. Which again is TNT. Thankfully I was able to keep the name and let me make a new chapter pt1. Thanks to the help of Halcyonic Dayz for a new beginning. Mostly because TNT are little too busy at the moment to help out, but I want to say thank them for teaming up with me in the first place and letting me keep the story on my page and letting me add to the story. So that means chapter 1 pt2 will now be Chapter 2 with more to it. Halcyonic Dayz will help me out with the chapters as the story goes on. Who knows maybe TNT will help out on a chapter once they have everything set up with their new account. I will let you know who did what chapter at the begging of each chapter, which this has to be from Halcyonic Dayz.

Halcyonic Dayz and I don't own, work for know anyone who dose own, work for Nickelodeon as well as Nickelodeon's Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn in anyway

* * *

Daniel Davenport has his cock buried deep inside his lover amazing ass. His boyfriend has his back arched enjoying Daniel's hand playing with his nipple the other hand was near the younger boy's mouth with two of his fingers being sucked on.

It all started of innocently enough with Daniel wanting to massage his boyfriend with some oil, of course he needed to instruct Spin to remove his clothes so he could apply the oil and massage it into his flesh. Their relationship was new, Spin was incredibly cute and both Daniel and Spin were young so any excuse to see each other nude was made and taken advantage off.

"Oh, Spin, can't last much longer!"

Spin felt uncomfortable trying to engage Daniel in what his boyfriend calls dirty talk so he was secretly pleased that he had his mouthful of finger to prevent him from humiliating himself while attempting said task. He was informed by his boyfriend that such talk are a turn on and can push the love making to a new level but to him it felt awkward trying to find words to describe how he finds the sensation of his hot cock in his butt, how it makes him feverish hot and just so much more.

Spin could hear and feel Daniel's pants and he wanted to turn his head just a little and kiss his handsome stud, so he took a hold of Daniel's arm and moved it freeing his mouth so Daniel's tongue could replace the fingers. Daniel on similar wavelength knew what he was after before he needed to asked.

It was while they were kissing that Spin's eye flew open when he felt that oh so pleasant sensation beginning to overtake him and his untouch cock started to shake as he unloaded over the coach. Daniel felt the constricting walls of Spin's love tunnel and fought to continue thrusting in and out while kissing the irresistible cutie pie and found himself joining his lover in unloading.

Once done the two collapse on the couch and bask in the afterglow of love making though Spin was not to clear on the difference between lovemaking and sex, but he was ok living in ignorance but he did had a bone to pick with his boyfriend. Thank god that is why couples have pillow talk after all.

"I'm angry with you Daniel" the younger teen said straight to the point.

Daniel was enjoying himself laying on top of the younger boy licking and scooping up Spin's load to eat and share. While he enjoys dirty talk he was not one for pillow talk and usually tries to distract Spin with another round or two and exhaust his boyfriend so he be too tired for it or fall asleep so he can admire his lovers sleeping form. It was just not the same watching him sleep in a tube.

"Oh" he replied seductively licking his finger clean in front of the boy who had a stern look on his face.

"You said I will get to fuck you on Sunday, you lied to me!"

Daniel fought not to show his sigh of relief learning this was the cause of his boyfriend's ire. "I actually said "You can actually fuck me someday, you know I have no issues with bottoming for you. I'm just more of a top" He lowered his face and rubbed his nose against Spin hoping to crack a smile on his frown.

"I love bottoming for you but I want to top more too." Spin added, trying to reassure his boyfriend while also trying to explain his needs.

This is why Daniel hated pillow talk, "That is why I suggest we have a open relationship, but you don't want that."

"I hate the idea of you making love with Leo!" Spin angrily replied.

Daniel immediately started calming down Spin with action and words before clarifying that it won't be love making but sex and there wouldnt be any sex unless said boy was on an approved list.

Intrigue with the idea but not too sure how he will feel knowing Daniel might be hooking up with guys, even if approved by him on a day by day basis resulted with no boys in the academy being approved but the open relationship might have some merit.

As long as they don't break up Daniel didn't care how the conversation goes. Spin was always willing to make love and if need be he will promise to bottom more even though he will find it hard to commit to such a promise. An open relationship will be best for Spin and if he does not want to see the guys on a regular basis…

"How about my friends the Harpers?" Daniel asked

"Who?"

"Nicky, Ricky and Dicky. There is also Dawn but you have not shown any interest in girls so I don't think you want to fuck her." Daniel was missing the taste of cum and started licking it off Spin once more.

Spin wanted to laugh when he heard Dicky's name and wondered if Daniel was having him on, he did frown again and gave an exaggerated shudder at the idea of having sex with a girl.

"Have you… had sex with them before?" He wanted to asked if he made love with any or all of them and hated the strange feeling he felt even considering the idea.

"We fooled around but never did anything serious like anal sex." Daniel replied after taking a long lick up Spin's harden member.

Spin groan at Daniel's entics and hurriedly agreed to meet these Harper's before agreeing to approving them, his thoughts now turning towards their second round.

While all this was going on three boys was having fun of their own. The third oldest of the quadruplets was down on his hands and knees constantly moving back and forth between his brother's legs sucking their hard cocks. He took great pleasure of hearing his brother's Nicky and Ricky's cries of passion.

His brother's were in total agreement that their horny brother had a real talent sucking cock, and weren't terrible surprise when he stopped and started kissing Ricky before moving onto Nicky.

It was now Ricky the second oldest of the group who was kissing down Nicky's body and sucking on his balls while stroking his boner before engulfing it in one swallow. Nicky's groans being consumed in Dicky's mouth till their lips part and being heard by all in the room. Ricky continued with a few bobs before switching over to Dicky, his hand gripping Ricky's cock and stroking it so he will remain hard.

Nicky not wanting to be single out moved so he could Ricky while Ricky blow Dicky, however Ricky couldn't focus on sucking his brother while being blown himself so he stopped and wiggled back up so he could make out with Dicky. Nicky never let the hard cock leave his mouth while his brother moved about to reposition himself.

Deciding to kick things up a notch and take advantage of being lubed with each other spit the three boys decided to fuck each other. Dicky remained laying down on the bed while Ricky got up and took a hold of Dicky's dick. Point it straight up he moved his ass back and forth till he found his opening and asking Nicky to kiss him started to lower himself on it.

His screams of pain was let out in his brothers mouth and no one outside the room was the wiser as to what they were up to. Nicky now wanted a cock inside him and once Ricky was all the way down on Dicky and could feel his brother's balls against his butt cheeks, it was Nicky lowering himself more slowly then Ricky while biting his bottom lip to keep from screaming.

This level of sex was still new to them and it felt as if each time that they were losing their virginities again. Dicky was another matter, and can seem to take anything up his ass with ease, strange since he spent just enough time chasing skirts as he did cocks.

Slowly they worked together going up and down making unison noises of groans and sighs as if rehearsed and making a song. Dicky on the bottom did could do nothing but use his hands to try and stimulate Ricky's chest to give him that extra level of excitement. It was slow going but it still being so new to the three boys neither of the three could last to long having their ass being played with. Nicky came first his shots landing on Dicky's hair and fast with the last few shower of cum hitting his chest. Dicky wasted no time in opening his mouth for stray cum to land in his mouth then using his tongue to wipe out the loads near his mouth.

With Nicky's orgasm causing his ass to tighten, Ricky felt Nicky's ass muscles playing so sweetly against his cock that he ended up cumming to and shooting his cream deep inside his brother who now not only felt his orgasmic high but the warmth of his brother's seed flow into his body.

Dicky the most experience Harper brother lasted the longest but he too suffered the same fate as Ricky and ended up blasting his load also in his brother. The two brother's collapse ontop of Dicky, breathing as if they just ran a marathon and Dicky pushing them off his person. Later that night Ricky checked his emails and excitedly called his brother's attention. It turns out that Daniel Davenport wanted to show off his boyfriend and if all goes well they might finally get to have sex with not just him but his beau as well.

Get Sporty

"What are we doing here Dan?" Spin asked after entering the sports store and eyeing it warily.

He was a tangle of nerves having never met any of Daniel's friends and knowing that these said friend's have seen his boyfriend nude, have kiss his boyfriend, have tasted his boyfriend's cock and load. Suddenly Spin wasn't feeling so good with himself.

"What's wrong?" Daniel asked concern seeing Spin wave while looking flush.

Spin groan trying to wonder how best to tell Daniel he changed his mind once more. "Here let's find you a seat and I get you some water and find the boy's to introduce you to them." Daniel said grabbing Spin's hand and leaded him further in the store while he hunted down said seat or bench.

Leaving Spin after handing him a bottle of water he started to hunt down said friends while Spin raised his knees to his chest and felt like weeping.

Ricky was excited as he and his siblings received an email from their friend Daniel who wanted to introduce them to his boyfriend. Daniel was never one for relationships so the boys was excited to meet this guy and doubly excited learning that his beefcake was toying with the idea of making the three Harper boys on an approved list for sex, or friends with benefits as the Harper boys choose to call it.

Nicky wasn't sure when Daniel was expected to arrive and he felt torn when he saw a cute boy in distress and felt like cheering him up but didn't want to miss Daniel and the promise of sex. Cursing his good nature he made his way over to the crying teen.

"Hi my name is Nicky, how can I be of service?" He decided to pretend he couldn't see him crying and only act on it if the cute boy acknowledge it. Nicky found himself wondering if the boy was single and interested in dating him, once he saw his face.

Not wanting to jump to conclusions Spin asked if he was the same Nicky with brothers called Ricky and Dicky and Nicky admitted he was.

"I'm Spin, Daniel's boyfriend."

Spin felt reassured when Nicky didn't glance about looking about for Daniel. Instead Nicky smiled even more and commented on how lucky HE was for capturing Daniel's heart. Now Spin felt like crap for feeling so… he wish he had a word for it.

Instead he found himself unloading all of this to un unexpecting Nicky who patted his shoulder and made the appropriate noises here and there.

"Sounds like you have the case of jealousy. Is Daniel your first?"

"Jealousy." Spin repeated trying out the new word. "My first?" he asked looking over at the boy he hoped was also his friend.

"First boy you been intimate with."

Spin blushed and could only nod his head.

"It's perfectly normal to feel so strongly to the boy you gave it up for. Just don't let your jealousy rule you as it can kill relationships if left unchecked."

"So I should just approve you three and let you have all the sex you want?" Spin asked with a grin.

Taken off guard Nicky stuttered and saw the grin before returning his own. "Or you can just approve me and leave my brothers out. So where is your lover?" he asked finally looking around the massive store.

"I can't let him see me like this!" Spin hissed, not wanting Daniel to see him as a mess.

"Ok let's get you freshen up… perhaps… hmmm…" Nicky mused while staring at the panic teen.

"WHAT?"

"Daniel does like his uniforms and I think he will love to see pictures of you in different sport gears."

Spin stared at him stun, there was no way he could afford any of these to take home and take pictures of him in it. He told Nicky this.

"We have changing rooms, follow me." HIs new friend instructed taking some clothes of the rack and walking away. Spin admire his ass and wondered for the first time how it will feel topping someone who wasn't Daniel.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the new chapter please let us know.


End file.
